Moon Rise
by Embers N Ashes
Summary: Under the developing city streets the Coven thrived in secret. However, a dark force threatens their hold upon the city they call home. The Coven's power is weakening if they do not act fast they will be wiped out. A young vampire wishes to change the hand dealt to his brethren. But could he be able to sway the Council if he falls in love with a human? Sasusaku and minor NaruHina


**Hello everyone, I would like to first formally apologize for taking forever to update As Long as there is a Moon. I have been extremely busy with college, moving, and settling into the new home. Another factor at play was that I was disappointed in my lack of research of the era in which I selected as the setting. After having a class covering the Industrial Revolution, I decided that I need to revamp my story in order to clearly express the ideals of that time. The quick pace of the story also bothered me. I want to make the story a more enjoyable experience. **

**Also I wanted to add a subplot. I didn't want this story to just be a romance. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to add more conflict besides the whole star-crossed lovers thing. I wanted the vampires in the coven to have a larger role in the story.**

**Even if the prelude below doesn't show it, there will be more scenes with vampires in the future. **

**I am restarting this story (for the third time) and giving it a new title, Moon Rise. **

**I cannot express how sorry I am for the wait you readers had to endure. **

**So without further ado, here is Moon Rise. **

* * *

Moonrise

_Man does not control his own fate. The women in his life do that for him.  
_- Groucho Marx

Prelude

* * *

The sky was a dark endless sea of black, covering the city like a blanket of snow upon a frigid morning. The moon, a brilliant radiant figure, casts its rays of pale shimmering light upon the city below. The street lamps glowed like embers of a fire, but did nothing to combat the darkness. The moonlight gently brushing against the hard and cold stones of cobbled streets and buildings, its soft petal feet dancing across the surface. The night was cool, a soft breeze stroking the streets and walls with its feather light touch. Despite the moon's light, darkness surrounded the alleyways that cut across the city in every direction, for darkness lingered in the presence of light.

A single lone figure casting a long dark shadow, walks silently down the black streets. His footsteps were quiet, almost unbelievably soft upon the road. His jet-black tailcoat, trailed behind him like folded wings. The figures strides were long and quick, but graceful, much like a large cat. His dark gray trousers almost blending with the darkened cobble stones as he walked in a brisk pace. The man was young, for his pace never faltered and the long black cane with silver plated top was merely for show. However, his sure but careful steps provided that this man held a certain knowledge about the world around him that could not be achieved until years later. When the golden years of his life had long since passed him by.

His face hidden from view by the brim of his black top hat, a veil of some sort, to block all that wished to see what lied behind the shadows it cast. A hand covered by a dark grey gauntlet rose to adjust the hat, disturbing raven locks. The man stepped underneath a pale lamplight. Angling his head downwards so that his face was not revealed by the pale yellow glow. The golden light was captured by his diamond faceted tie tack that rested upon a red cotton gravet. The gravet was tucked against a white shirt with a small collar, and black satin vest. The silver buttons glittered, as well as the small chain that hung from a front pocket.

The figure stopped, his black mid-calf boots halting mid-step. The figure's pause was brief and soon his tall form leaned gently against the wall beside him, resting his weight against the cool surface. His eyes, sharp and keen, took in the sights in front of him. Quietly watching figures pass him by, oblivious of his presence or his stare. Their faces revealed to him as they passed beneath the lamplight. Despite his casual stance, his body was tense and curled, ready to spring. His eyes took in all those who passed him, glowing red eyes unseen. A young woman catches his eye, a few yards away from the lamp from which he had temporarily stationed himself. Her dress was raggedy, and her feet were bare. In her hands was a basket of wilting flowers. She briefly paused in her trek in order to try to sell her minimal wares to those who would pass by. The finely dressed inhabitants of the streets steered clear of her, their eyes never fully taking in her form. The man's eyes narrowed as he slowly he pushes off from the wall from which he was resting.

His feet carry him towards the unsuspecting woman, his pace casual. Crimson orbs focus on the pale neck she bares to the cool night air. The soft and steady sound of her heartbeat fills his ears. But before he could leave the circle of light, a sudden sound snaps him from his gaze away from the young woman. Light, soft, but hurried footsteps hitting the pavement made the man glance to his right.

On the horizon he saw a woman in white, and nearly mistook her for a run away bride. She drew closer and he could see her blond hair was twisted in a low braid. Her hair almost silver in the moonlight as it swung to and fro as she ran, a single glittering silver ribbon holding her hair. Her top was tight, emphasizing her bust and waist, while the dress' skirt was long and flowing, lace and silver stitch work woven upon its surface. The dress made it difficult for her to run, which was the sole reason why her gloved hands soon found themselves fisted in the fine fabric, pulling it up in an unladylike fashion so that she could take longer strides. By her pace, the man could tell that she was in quite the hurry.

As she approached him, his eyes soon recognized her form. Cursing, he quickly turned back in the direction of his chosen target for the night only to find her gone. His thin lips release a soft hiss as he turned to face the blonde woman once again. She had cost him his next meal. The dark man did not move as the woman drew closer, her eyes showing annoyance yet relief. The woman did not seem to be winded from her run, and no gleam of sweat lined her soft features. Her face soon twisted in anger as she drew nearer to him. A deep scowl, so foreign and out of place upon her angelic features, was formed by her rosy lips. Her round face was fair and her round eyes were the truest shade of blue, reflective like mirrors. Her form was what most men preferred in the "most desired woman" but as of right now, her anger wouldn't be deemed a becoming trait by most.

"Do you ever consider telling someone where you're going before taking off?" She asked sharply as her eyes seemed to gaze into the dark shadows that hid the man's eyes. "It is the polite thing to do!"

"Since when did I need to report my intentions, Ino," the man replied flatly. His voice was cold, deep, and dark. The sound that came out of his throat and lips would have been considered alluring to most women, if it had not been so frigid and biting. This fact would have been unnoticed by some, but the woman in front of him knew him well. She was not bewitched by the sound of his voice, for she had caught on to the ice that was laced with his words. She rolled her eyes.

The woman scoffed before answering the man towering above her with an aggravated tone, "Well you are an important asset in our society… or did you chose to forget that?"

"I am well aware of my status," the man stated before turning his back to the woman before taking a step away from her. "But I prefer to be left _alone_ while out hunting." The man hoped she would take the hint. He left the shelter of the lamplight, his body once again drenched in shadow.

"It matters not what you prefer. It is required by the Council that you are to be accompanied by another one of our kin. You are one of the few "gifted" that remain among us. The Elders and the Council can not take any risks," Ino said with a slight frown, falling into step with him. Despite her reprimanding, the man caught on to the distaste in her statement. He scowled upon hearing her steps beside him. She would not allow him to push her away.

The man continued his trek through his streets as Ino followed closely behind. It was silent for a moment between them. However, the man grew more agitated with the lingering silence. "I can fend for myself. I do not need to be overseen like some child." The man bit, his tone becoming more rough, and deep in his increasing irritation. He was much older than her by several decades and her presence was wearing on his patience.

Ino huffed upon hearing his statement before muttering, "You do not need to get an attitude with me, Sasuke. I am only following orders." The man remained silent making the blond sigh. "I do not like the restrictions either. Heaven! No one in the coven does. But our numbers are decreasing and the threat continues to rise. We have to be cautious."

Sasuke hands clenched at his sides, his eyes flashing in unsuppressed rage. "The elders are being difficult. They are bringing more trouble by not taking any action," Sasuke hissed, making Ino eye him in question.

[The way the figure held himself showed that he had a large amount of pride and independence that none dared to challenge.]

"What do you mean?" She asked. This made the man named Sasuke release a low hiss. He instantly regretted what he had said, now that it had gained the blonde's interest.

"You wouldn't understand," Sasuke muttered making Ino scowl. He did not want to disclose his thoughts to the woman. She had a tendency to sing secrets like a canary.

"Tell me." Sasuke remained silent as he continued along his path, making the blonde hiss in anger. "Tell me Sasuke!" She growled. In her rage her blue eyes morphed into crimson and fangs were bared when she spoke. He, however, was not frightened by her display.

"You are too young," he stated, silently telling the woman to stop her demands. She was too curious for her own good. It would be wise of her to cease, for his patience was already thinning. He was grasping at straws. He could not disclose his thoughts on the council, nor their actions. It would jeopardize his brother's position and sway on politics.

How could he tell the woman that the Council was harming the coven? The restrictions made it nearly impossible for new members to be recruited. With the possibility of the coven's destruction looming ever closer, the Council's refusal to act was damning. Even Hiruzen could not sway the three heads of the Council from their outdated policy. Without new fledglings, the coven would be outmatched and outnumbered. The enemy would be able to overthrow them easily at this rate. The threat, instead of being faced, is being hidden.

Suddenly Ino's gloved hand shot out and flipped off the top hat that hid Sasuke's face, exposing black spiked locks and onyx eyes. His hair was oddly styled, or at least to some. Unlike other gentlemen's well-combed locks, his was left to spike upward in the back, and for his bangs to fall in his face, casting shadows over his dark eyes. His eyes were almond-shaped and dark lashes framed them making them more intense. His face was smooth, almost like it was carved out of marble. His chin was strong and his jaw line was sharp enough to signal that he was indeed an adult. Finely shaped brows drew down in anger, adding to his features. He was a sight to behold in his fury.

"Do not think for one moment that just because it happened before my birth that I won't understand!" Ino hissed.

"Drop it," Sasuke growled, a sound that rivaled thunder, as his eyes bled crimson, his harsh tone silencing the woman before she could continue. His gaze grew more intense in his anger.

"But-"

"Leave now Ino, your presence is unwanted," He added sharply, his eyes daring her to continue.

Sasuke stare was menacing and made fear rise in Ino's chest. He was often quick to anger and his patience was very thin, and that made Sasuke frightening to his kindred and the human race. Not wanting to anger him further the blonde woman bowed her head and turned away from him. But still refusing to admit defeat. She will find out sooner or later, that she was sure. Soon she departed from their frozen position on an empty street, heading back in the direction in which she came, leaving the brooding male alone.

Sasuke watched Ino depart. His eyes remained on her form as she continued to walk away from him, the white trail of her dress dragging behind her, brushing the cobblestones. Sasuke's eyes did not break away until he saw her form disappear from view. He released a sigh upon her departure, dispelling his rage, and bent down to scope up his hat from the cold ground. With a few flicks of his wrist he was able to brush of the dust and dirt from its surface before placing it back on his head. He waited a few moments before continuing on in his trek.

He let his feet carry him through the streets, his eyes scanning the inhabitants from underneath the brim of his hat. All seemed ill fitted to be his next prey. If only Ino hadn't interrupted him, he would have been fed hours ago. He scowled as he rounded another corner. Letting his form to once again be drenched in the golden glow of the lamplights. There were less people touring the streets and his selection of prey was dwindling. He gritted his teeth in frustration, he did not want to feed from another whore again. The blood was never satisfactory. It was bitter and filled with sorrow. Just as he was about to cross the street to rejoin the shadows a heartfelt laugh halted his movements.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to travel in the direction in which the sound resounded. His eyes caught what seemed like a couple stationed outside of glowing shop window, the golden light bathing the two, and illuminating their faces in the night. But what caught his utmost attention was the woman's hair. In all his years alive he had never seen such a shade. It was a pastel pink, the golden light from the shop allowed him to fully see its tint.

The woman's hair was twisted in an elegant bun, a few strands escaping in order to frame her heart shaped face. Atop her head rested a ladies boater hat with ivory lace, white feathers and tulle, with a single light blue ribbon wrapped around the hat's middle. The color of the ribbon matched her dress. The dress's top was a scope neck exposing her collarbone to the night's air. The sleeves flared out at her elbow, white lace replacing the blue fabric. Her dress's skirt in the front was smooth; while in the back multiple layers with lace trim made it seem that she was wearing a bustle.

He watched as a white gloved hand rose to adjust the lace shawl upon her shoulders. Pulling it tighter to combat the cool wind that blew against her. A navy ribbon served as a choker and Sasuke could see the gem attached to the small satin fabric was a jade, matching her eyes.

Her skin was fair and smooth from what he could observe from his position. Her eyes were alight, sparkling with so much joy as she looked into the window of the shop. Her smile was wide, and he heard her release another small laugh. The sound reminded him of wind chimes, it was soft, but loud, filling the street and almost dispelling the gloom. Her emerald eyes then glanced away from the window to the man who accompanied her.

The man beside her was older by a few years. His face was also heart shaped, and his eyes as round as the women beside him, this similarity soon made Sasuke realize that the two were not a couple but siblings. The man had auburn hair that was long and was tied back by a single red ribbon. Atop his head was a tall top hat with a dark blue fabric wrapped around it's middle. He wore a navy blue tailcoat and cream-colored trousers. Upon his feet were navy knee-high boots. His cane was held underneath his arm, as he raised his free-gloved hand to take off the top hat. The man shifted his head to look down upon his sister, who was a head shorter then him, his equally green eyes reflecting his own joy.

From his position Sasuke could see that the man held a certain fondness for his sister. He did not rush her away from the shop window and continue on their journey. He allowed her all the time in the world to stay stationed in front of the glowing glass. This scene made his still heart heavy and his mind foggy with past memories. Hadn't his brother been the same. He could recall a time when his brother would just carry him on his shoulders as they strolled through the streets. Never rushing home. He shook his head in hopes to dispel the bittersweet past.

Sasuke drew closer, keeping close to the shadows. His eyes fixed on the young woman, her form like a beacon, beckoning him from tempest seas of darkness, drawing him closer to her calming embrace of golden shores. He felt lighter as he approached, fuller in his heart. Who was this woman? How could she make him feel this way? The cool wind carried her scent to his nose, and upon tasting it his eyes unknowingly faded to bright crimson. His form shuddered in pleasure at the smell. It was sweet, and floral. It reminded him of flowers in spring with a hint of vanilla, a scent that reminded him of brighter days, and the loving warmth of treasured memories.

Unconsciously he crept forward, his eyes taking the young woman in. He still retained some sense, his instincts carrying him closer with the grace of a lion toward its selected prey. The gentle call of the woman's brother snapped Sasuke out of his trance. He stopped just a yard away from the two, not fully realizing what his intent was.

"Sakura," The man called, a gentle smile spreading across his face. Sasuke found the name fitting. "We have to go now, or Mother would be worried."

Sakura released a soft sigh of disappointment, before turning away from the window. "I wish we could stay just a bit longer Tsubaki." She whispered softly. Her gaze lingering upon the window shop as they moved away, his hand resting on her back. Her brother only chuckled.

"The shop isn't going anywhere, sister. We will come back tomorrow."

"You promise?" She asks. Sasuke could hear the silent plea laced in her tone.

"I promise." Tsubaki swore as he led them down the dark streets. Despite his better judgment, Sasuke found himself following them. He could not allow the woman who triggered his interest out of his sight. He trailed them, keeping track of the twist and turns they took. Their trek was quiet, and their pace slower as they reached a well lit road.

"We're almost home." Tsubaki muttered softly as the approached a still lit house. Sasuke briefly took in the home. It was rather plain in appearance, not any different from the other white homes. A cookie-cutter home, but in the small front yard rested a blooming cherry blossom tree painting a small scene of still lingering innocence. It was fragile compared to the house but beautiful in it's own natural way, never being controlled by the owners of the home. Allowed to bloom on it's own accord. It's freedom contrasted with the sharply trimmed bushes and straight-line fences.

"I hope Mother won't be too cross."

"Just leave the rest to me, dear sister." Tsubaki whispered, his voice carrying on the wind just enough for Sasuke to hear. The two approached the door and before the man could even open it, it was thrown open. The loud bang startling Sasuke, and he quickly ducked under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. An older woman, with golden hair and green eyes stood with her hands on her hip. A deep scowl set upon her features. Beside her an old maid stood her face filled with concern.

"Where have you been?" The woman demanded, making the two flinch. "Do you know what time it is? Akahana and I have been waiting for you for two hours."

Sasuke couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, for unlike their mother, the siblings were soft spoken.. He briefly heard the name "Haruno" as the conversation drew on. His brows furrowed. He knew for a fact that the Haruno family was held in high regard, Kizashi was a grand Judge and an excellent businessman. His investment skills made him a man of legend.

Sasuke was left with a bitter taste in his mouth as the two siblings were then ushered into the house, with their scolding mother hot on their tails. Sakura's form quickly disappeared from his view. The trails of her dress that last thing he saw before the door slammed closed once more.

His teeth clenched as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He never liked losing sight of his target. He would not let this one get away. He stepped out of the shadows, his eyes searching for a way into the home. A part of him told him to leave, that by entering the house he would be going against the coven's rules. But a larger part of him didn't care. He hated being the Elder's obedient lap dog.

Above he heard Sakura's voice and his eyes locked upon a secondary window. Sakura approached the window and opened it, her head sticking out of the frame. He heard her sigh in content once she felt the soft breeze. Upon seeing her face Sasuke felt his irritation subside. The maid shooed her from the window a second later and the light in the window faded and the room grew dark. The sound of the door closing his only clue that Sakura was now alone.

Not wasting another moment, Sasuke crept underneath the cherry tree and looked up to the second story, his chest pushing against the bark of the tree. A ghost of a smile spread across his features and he silently thanked who ever was in the heavens for his stroke of luck. The maid had not closed the window.

With little effort he climbed the cherry tree and he soon found himself in front of the open window. His keen eyes watched the room, waiting for the sole occupant to fall into a deep slumber. His body trembled with anticipation, his fingers digging into the bark, scarring the surface. Deeming that he had waited enough, he crept forward upon the branch in which he was perched. Drawing closer to the window.

With great procession he leapt into the room and landed quietly upon the wooden floor. The room was large and contained many extravagant items, but the could not gain his interest for long. The bed was the grandest of them all. Four tall oak posts held sheer white curtains. Carved flowers and vines spiraling up the posts in a detailed pattern. A dark shadow, the slumbering maiden, was hidden behind the curtains, and he could only catch a sight of her form if the wind was kind. He approached, his footsteps soft upon the wooden floor.

Sasuke extended his hand and quietly pulled the curtains aside to gaze at the slumbering maiden that owned the room and captured his attentions. He watched her silently, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, memorizing everything about her. Her scent, her features, her heartbeat, and the sound of her breathe, anything that she could give to him while she was asleep. Her lips were a gap as she slept, almost begging him to place a soft kiss upon them, and for a moment he almost did.

He could no longer contain his need to touch the woman and he soon removed one of his gloves, his hand soon cupping her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm making Sasuke lean closer to the maiden below him. He slowly sat upon the silky sheets that covered the rest of her body from his eyes. He gently brushed a pink lock from her face and continued to stroke her cheek. Her breath against his skin excited him and made something dark stir in his chest. He unconsciously leaned closer, his lips growing dangerously close to hers.

He wanted her… mind, body, and soul. He wanted to taste the blood that flowed through her veins. Take her away, and possess her heart. Sasuke didn't realize what had taken ahold of him until his lips had touched hers. Upon touching her lips his eyes shot open and he reeled back, his body sending him half way across the room in shock. His hands went to grip the front of his vest and throat. What had he done?

He looked at the young woman one last time before fleeing the room, his feet carrying him further away from his forbidden fruit. He wasn't supposed to follow her home. He wasn't supposed to kiss her. And most of all, he wasn't supposed to develop such feeling for her. He needed to forget about her. Forget the way she tasted… the way she smelled. The sound of her voice. But it was too late. A part of him knew that he would return to her side. As long as there was a moon over Konoha, he would 'care' for her. His fate was sealed.

* * *

**I am so glad that I _finally _got this chapter out of the way. It took me weeks to just finish the final touches. I am sodone at looking at it. **

**So that brings me to my closing statement. **

**I want to hear your opinion on the piece and what you think I should do to improve my writing. I can take criticism, as long as it is constructive. **

**Also I am looking for a beta reader who could be patient with me and my slow pace. So if you are interested in being my beta please send me a message. I would greatly ****appreciate it. **

**Thanks again,**

**Embers N Ashes**


End file.
